His Best Friend
by LoveLinny
Summary: The ideas in this fic came from @give-me-tvd on Tumblr. Based on 6x11 spoilers.


Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat of Stefan's car. They were headed to North Carolina to find the cure for her mother. Well, the cure wasn't a guarantee, but she couldn't think about that. There had to be something to save the one person she had left. Every few minutes Caroline let out a yawn. It wasn't too early, only nine o'clock, but the thought of this road trip caused her to not get much sleep.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Stefan said glancing over at her.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Besides it's only a three hour drive."

"Three hours can make a big difference."

Caroline shook her head, "I can't let you get us lost."

Stefan smirked, she knew he had a great sense of direction. He liked that she could still joke with him, whether she realized she was doing it or not.

Within a half hour Caroline had fallen asleep. Stefan couldn't help looking over at her every chance he got. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. He wished she wasn't going to look for a way to save her mother. He wished nothing bad ever happened to her, because she didn't deserve it. She is, without a doubt, the best person Stefan has ever met. She was worthy of nothing but happiness. Sadly, that's not how the world works and he knows that.

Stefan pulled into a spot at Duke University. Caroline had heard of a witch that worked here who's coven supposedly had a magical cure for almost anything you could think of. Stefan had his doubts, but for her he was hopeful.

"Caroline." Stefan gently patted her arm.

There was a small smile on her lips as she woke, but it quickly faded when she realized where they were and why. She let out a nervous breath. "Lets go find this cure."

"Hey," he looked into her sad blue eyes, "It's going to be okay. No matter what happens, okay?"

She nodded before opening the car door.

"Her office on the third floor." Caroline announced as the walked through the doors.

Caroline, too nervous to knock, let Stefan step in front of her.

A woman in her mid-forties opened the door to the small office. "May I help you?"

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. My friend Caroline and I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Salvatore huh?" her eyebrows raised at the name. "Well, alright I have a few moments. Come in." she shut the door behind them.

"Professor Sterling, I know this might sound crazy, but I did my research and I came across something about a cure. A magical cure."

At the word magical the professor's face changed slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Caroline tried to keep a calm exterior. "I think you do, and it's okay. I know about a lot of stuff. Stuff that I'm pretty sure you know about too. This cure is said to work wonders. It can save people seconds from death."

"It sounds lovely, if something such as this did exist."

"But it does." Caroline was sounding more desperate. "You don't understand how important this is."

"I'm sorry dear, what you're talking about is a medical breakthrough that night not happen for decades."

"You're lying."

Caroline's voice was starting to break and Stefan couldn't take it. He put his hands at her elbows. "Lets go." he whispered to her. She shook her head, but he slowly moved her toward the door and she didn't put up a fight. "Thank you for your time." Stefan said to the professor over his shoulder.

"We shouldn't have given up like that." Caroline said a few steps in front of Stefan on their way back to the car. She was angry, sad, and felt defeated.

He grabbed her hand to slow her down. "She didn't know anything, and if she did she wasn't going to tell us."

Caroline turned her head to fight the tears. "We'll keep looking." he said tilting his head to match hers. "You look exhausted."

Caroline nodded. Sleeping in a car wasn't the best way to catch up on sleep.

"Lets go get a hotel room. We could both use some rest, because at eight we have somewhere to be."

Caroline looked at him questioningly. "Where?"

"That friend of mine I mentioned. She has some pictures in an art show."

"She?"

"It's not like that." Stefan said wondering if that was a small trace of jealousy he detected in her voice.

When they pulled into a small motel a few miles away from the university Stefan parked the car and went into the lobby; compelling the guy at the desk to give him the best empty room they had. That room happened to only have one bed and a armchair.

Caroline looked at the bed in the middle of the room and then looked back at Stefan.

"Go ahead. Get some rest." he said motioning to the bed.

"It's all yours. I'm not going to get any sleep anyway. Not now."

She folded her arms over her chest and looked down. The amount of disappointment showing on her face. She couldn't believe she was dumb enough to think the cure for her mom would be this easy to find. She couldn't believe she was dumb enough to think there was a cure. Surely if there were the world would know about it.

She wasn't even aware she was crying until Stefan pulled her into his arms. She didn't try to hide the sobs that came over her body as she clutched to Stefan.

He didn't say anything, he knew he didn't need too. Just holding her was enough. He guided her to the bed and, without letting go, laid them down. Caroline buried her head in his chest, trying to escape the pain she felt. She focused on his arms tightly wrapped around her and his hands moving in small circles on her back. She blocked out the reason they were there and for a few moments she was able to pretend everything was perfect. In those few moments she was able to drift off to sleep.

When Stefan woke up Caroline was dressed, and ready for the art show. It didn't surprise him that she was back to her perky self. Thats what she did. Caroline Forbes hid behind her famous smile that he loved. He was just glad she knew she didn't have to pretend with him. She hadn't let herself fall apart in front of anyone else.

She didn't mention what happened, and neither did he. He wanted her to talk to him, but he didn't want to push her. Soon he was ready too and they headed back to Duke.

"I'm going to go find some refreshments. Do you want anything?" Caroline asked as they walked into the room.

"No, thanks. I'm going to go look around."

Caroline nodded and walked toward a table set up in that back. She looked down at her phone and before she could look back up she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr- Enzo? What are you going here?" Caroline asked confused.

"Just checking up on things." he replied with his smug accent.

"Does this have anything to do with Stefan?" she crossed her arms over her chest. She was tired of this feud between them.

"Did you know there is a very talented artist here. Her name is Sarah Salvatore."

Caroline shrugged, "So? It's probably just a coincidence." she said not believing her own words.

"You just don't want to believe that your boy has secrets."

"You know what Enzo, just leave it alone. Leave him alone, because so what if he has secrets. Everyone does, and Stefan has just as might right to them as you have. I don't know what your problem is with him, but even after everything he is one of the best guys I know."

With that Caroline pushed past Enzo and made her way back to Stefan.

"Sarah Salvatore?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah." Stefan pulled Caroline into the hallway to explain the whole Sarah situation, leaving out the part about Damon killing her mother.

"Wow." was all she could say. It was another reminder of how good of a person he was. "Lets go meet her."

"I'm actually kind of nervous." Stefan let out a shy laugh.

Caroline smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll be right there."

"I just need to make sure she's doing okay."

They walked up to Sarah and her pictures.

"Hi." Sarah greeted brightly. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Yes, your pictures are great."

"Thank you." Sarah said going into detail about a few of her pictures.

"We're actually just visiting. Is Duke a good school?" Stefan.

"It's fantastic. I've learned so much here. I'm really glad my family gave me the opportunity to study here."

At those words Caroline took Stefan's again and squeezed. It was her way of letting him know he did a good thing for Sarah.

"Thank you guys for coming."

Before leaving Stefan bought two of Sarah's pictures to hang in the Salvatore Boarding House, he thought a part of her belonged there.

That night Stefan and Caroline went back to the motel and it wasn't even a question of who was sleeping in the bed. They both got in, and like that night with the travelers, Caroline snuggled up to him. When they woke up they were inches from each other.

"You sure you don't want me to go to the hospital with you?" Stefan asked as he dropped Caroline off at her house.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower and go over. I think I need some alone time with her."

"Of course. Call me if you change your mind. And don't forget there is always a room for you at the Boarding House."

"Thank you." Caroline said as they both smiled at each other shyly. "About the Sarah thing, just know I'm always here if you need to talk or anything. You can come to me, Stefan. You are my best friend. I tried to hate you for leaving, but you don't deserve that."

Caroline wrapped her arms around him not wanting to lose the closeness that she felt this whole trip. Stefan held her tightly. She had called him her best friend. He was trying to get back to this since he came home. Her friendship meant the world to him, but now was he wanting more? How could he have been so stupid to miss it in the first place. Caroline Forbes, his best friend might just be the one to spend eternity with.


End file.
